


Baking Video

by 11Adrienne058



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Halloween baking, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smut, danisnotonfire - Freeform, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Adrienne058/pseuds/11Adrienne058
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why the Halloween baking video was really on Dan's channel this year.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The time Dan and Phil got frisky in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking Video

"Jesus fucking Christ Phil!" Dan yelled, half laughing and half choking as the flour clouded up into their faces, "Rule number one! Never throw around flour!" 

"I'm sorry!" Phil responded, crinkling his nose in defence adorably, "I can't help it! I got excited!" 

Dan laughed, stepping out of the camera frame to remove his shirt that was now encrusted with bits of flour and egg, and grabbing a fresh shirt that was lying on top of the couch (It was laundry day) he yelled towards Phil, "Only you would manage to get excited by flour!" 

"It's not nice to tease someone about their sexuality Dan!" Phil yelled back.

Dan returned into camera frame and gave the future audience his famous 'can you believe this guy' look, before turning back to Phil to ask what the next step was.

Phil had decided to bake rainbow cake for this year's Halloween baking video, when Dan questioned the spookiness of a rainbow cake, Phil had replied, "Rainbows are scary! Because no matter how hard you try you can never find the pot of gold! And before you know it you've wasted half your life! They're like multicolour sirens!" 

To which Dan had no words for.

Phil was currently staring at Dan with a mixture of affection and exasperation, a look that often made Dan's insides twist, despite the platonic nature of their relationship, "What's next Phil?" 

"Now we separate the mixture into separate sections and add the colours!" Phil announced happily, reaching for the plastic bowls he had purchased from Tesco.

"Fantastic!" Dan mocked Phil's enthusiasm. 

Phil set up the bowls next to each other on the tiny patch of counter they had available, and the pair bickered over who would separate the mixture and who would add the colour, Phil won and Dan was left to sulkily dish out seven equal portions of batter. 

"Hey Dan, knock knock." 

Dan rolled his eyes, "Who's there?" 

"Boo," Phil said brightly.

"Stop!" Dan complained, "Phil that joke was lame like five fucking years ago!" 

Phil hit him playfully, "No swearing on my chanel!" 

"Phil," Dan complained, "I nearly hit myself with the wooden spoon!" 

Phil giggled, "Wait, you got some..." 

Phil leaned closer, invading Dan's space. Dan's eyes widened and pulse jumped, but he didn't lean away. Phil gripped Dan's jaw, turning it and running his other thumb down the side of Dan's neck to scrape away a tiny splatter of cake batter.

Dan barely repressed a shiver.

Phil happily put the smidgen of batter into his mouth, moaning comically around his thumb.

Dan tried to collect himself, "Think about all the germs that have been on my neck!" It meant you come out playful, instead his voice sounded husky and deep.

Phil shot him a look, but quickly turned back to the batter, dipping a finger into it and quickly smearing it over Dan's cheek, giggling like a four year old.

Dan blinked, jaw falling open, "Oh no you didn't!" 

Phil laughed and tried desperately to back away, but Dan crowded him against the counter, smearing the wooden spoon over Phil's nose.

Phil squealed, jumping up and trying to escape, to which Dan laughed manically and leaned forward to rub his batter covered cheek against Phil's clean one.

"Stop! Stop!" Phil laughed, trying to squirm away from the slimy substance.

Dan of course, only rubbed harder.

Suddenly Dan felt a cold, gloopy substance slide down his neck. Gasping Dan backed away from Phil, reaching to see the green coloured batter covering his neck.

"Phil!" Dan gasped, shuddering as the cold batter slid down his shirt.

Phil hid behind his hands, "Sorry!" 

Dan smirked and dipped both his hands into the red batter, grabbing big handfuls and wiping them down Phil's shirt, enjoying the squeal Phil produced and trying desperately to ignore how good Phil's lightly toned chest felt under his fingers. 

"Dan!" Phil complained laughingly, "We won't have enough batter!" 

"You started it," Dan replied with a wicked smirk, dipping his hands into the yellow batter and repeating his wiping motion.

Phil charged at him, forcing him backwards with a war cry, grabbing one of the plastic bowl and throwing it at Dan's stomach, the pair fell onto the floor, laughing and wrestling, trying to smeer each other with as much cake batter as possible. 

Eventually Phil's muscles must have worn out because he collapsed laughing and panting onto the floor, hair sticking up at all angles and a slight flush on his cheeks. 

Dan put both his hands next to Phil's ears, learning forward from where he was straddling the older man, "Give up already Lester?" 

Phil laughed, bringing his hands up to grip Dan's hips and staring at him with a wide grin.Dan grinned back, panting slightly, and they sat there for a few moments, recovering their breath.

The atmosphere became charged, as Phil's broad smile faded into a cautious, but heated stare. Realising the compromising position they were in, Dan tried to get up, but Phil's hands tightened on Dan's hips, holding him prisoner there.

"What are we doing Phil?" Dan asked, voice a husky murmur.

"I don't know, you tell me," Phil replied, voice equally husky.

Dan's mind was rushing. They were teetering on the edge between the platonic friends they had always been, and the more than platonic friends everyone else thought they were. Dan knew Phil didn't have a particular gender preference, and Dan certainly wasn't one hundred percent heterosexual, but they had somehow never had a conversation about taking their relationship a step further.

Dan bit his lip, worrying. Phil's eyes darkened, flicking towards Dan's lips, and the younger boy felt a wave of heat slam into his abdomen.

Phil looked up into his eyes, and must've seen the lust written on Dan's face, because he suddenly leaned forward, connecting their lips together.

It wasn't anything like Dan had anticipated. Dan had anticipated gentle, soft, like Phil's personality. Dan had anticipated feeling warm, comfortable, familiar. Dan had not anticipated the rough, passionate way Phil's brought their lips together, hadn't anticipated a rush of heat and desire, hadn't anticipated the feeling of euphoria and satisfaction.

Phil kissed like it was his only chance, leaning up so Dan was sitting in his lap, twisting one hand into Dan's hair, wrapping his other arm around Dan's waist, pulling their chests together and moulding their mouths together in a heated kiss.

After a couple of minutes the pair broke apart, breathing heavily and staring at each other, lips inches apart.

Phil cleared his throat, "Dan," He began.

But Dan cut him off by sealing their lips together again, returning with a fevered passion. Phil moaned into Dan's mouth, causing Dan to grip Phil's hair tighter and grind down onto Phil's rapidly growing cock. 

Phil pulled away roughly, and Dan whined at the loss, trying to recapture Phil's lips. But then Dan was somehow in the air, and had to clutch Phil's shoulders in order to stay balanced as Phil (with strength Dan never knew he possessed) carried Dan, setting him down on the kitchen counter and standing between his legs. Phil reconnected their lips, scratching at Dan's shirt, trying to reach the lightly tanned skin underneath. Dan obliged by separating long enough for him to pull their shirts off, moaning loudly at the skin on skin contact.

Phil broke away from Dan's mouth to suck at the skin below Dan's collarbone, eliciting whimpers of appreciation from the younger boy.

"Fuck, Phil," Dan moaned as Phil made his way down Dan's torso and lightly sucked at the dusky pink nipple.

Dan grabbed at Phil's hair, pulling him up for another searing kiss, fiddling desperately with the buttons on Phil's jeans.

"Wait, Dan, wait," Phil said, pulling away, panting, "We should probably talk about this and mmmf-"

Dan pulled Phil towards him, kissing him briefly, hard and hot.

"Phil, we've been waiting and talking since 2009, what more do you want?" 

Phil hesitated, but then grinned and yanked on Dan's sweatpants in answer. Dan lifted his hips to assist, and Phil pulled his sweatpants and pants off simultaneously, causing Dan to feel slightly self conscious at the lust filled gaze Phil gave him. 

Dan made quick work of Phil's jean buttons and zipper, pushing the material down to around Phil's lower thighs, pulling the older boy back between his thighs, moaning at the sensation of the newly uncovered skin on skin and slightly sticky cake batter.

Phil ground down onto Dan's cock with deliberate accuracy, causing the pair to let out matching moans.

Then Dan felt Phil's hand wrap around both their cocks, pulling the hard flesh together to create delicious friction.

Dan's mouth fell open, too overcome by the sensation to have the coordination to keep kissing Phil. Phil leaned his other arm against the cupboard to stabilise himself, their mouths resting close to each other, breathing in the same air.

"Fuck, Phil," Dan moaned again, "That feels so good."

Phil's strokes were perfectly timed, just the right amount of pressure and friction. Dan could feel the familiar heat coil in his stomach.

"Bloody hell Dan," Phil moaned, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this...you were always there, so fucking gorgeous, so fucking sexy." 

Dan groaned, arching his back at Phil's praise, "I'm so close..." 

"Come for me Dan, please," Phil panted out.

Dan felt his legs shaking in pleasure and his vision went white with the force of his orgasm. Dan leant against Phil's chest, riding out his orgasm, vaguely aware that Phil's come had streaked across his thighs and stomach, coating Dan with hot, sticky droplets. 

The pair came down from their high slowly, leaning on each other for support. 

"Wow," Dan said eventually.

Phil hummed in agreement, stroking Dan's back languidly.

"You know, " Phil said lazily after a few more minutes of content silence, "I think the baking video should be on your channel this year Dan." 

Dan laughed, surveying the damage they had caused to the small kitchen, "You know that's probably not a bad idea!" 

Phil chuckled, burying his face into Dan's neck sheepishly, "What are you going to do?" 

Dan smiled, "Definitely something brown! Between this year's rainbow cake and the flop of last year's 'green velvet cupcakes I think - hey!" Dan's voice rose a few octaves in sudden realisation, "Have you been filming this the entire time?!?"

Phil's smirk was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Kudos and comments really appreciated! I accept prompts.
> 
> Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/robynaddrienne


End file.
